


The Caretaker's Prince

by ValkyrieRae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra!Keith, M/M, altean!lance, buckle up kiddos, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRae/pseuds/ValkyrieRae
Summary: Altean!Lance and Galra!KeithLance had gotten himself captured. By who, you may ask? Some creepy guy named Lotor that had an urge to collect everything beautiful. "Curse these good looks." He mumbled to himself, forgetting that he wasn't alone. A small chuckle startled Lance, causing him to look up wide-eyed."After what you've been through this past week, that's what you're mad about?" A Galra solider laughed softly as he swept near the door. "I would have cursed your stubbornness."  Lance let out a small smile."Yeah? And who might you be?" Lance asked, making small talk with the one person that didn't seem hostile to him."Keith. I'm your caretaker."





	

Allura shook her head, exasperated. “What do you mean, you chipped the crystal, Lance?” She said with a slight eyebrow twitch. Her cousin grinned apologetically.

“Well I didn’t mean to do it. I was helping Coran calibrate the sensors...and chipped the crystal…” Lance explained as he avoided her hard glare. “But it’s an easy fix. Coran said that it wouldn’t be an issue-” _**BANG**_ “What the quiznak!?” The two Alteans jumped in surprise.

“It’s alright! Just a bit of a slight hiccup!” Coran’s voice called down the hall. “We uh, might need a new crystal after all.” A frustrated groan escaped Allura as she marched down the hall to inspect the damage. “Ah! Princess! Well, uh, as you know, Lance chipped the crystal. And well, I tried to fix it by just putting the piece back.” Coran twirled his mustache and looked at the scattered crystal pieces. “And as you can see, that didn’t work.”

“Some of these pieces are large enough for us to use temporarily, but we’ll need a new crystal for sure. Lance, you’ll have to fetch us one.” Allura said firmly as she shoved a smaller shard into his shocked hands.

“Why me? Coran’s the one that made it blow up!”

“ME? You’re the one that started this mess!”

“You wanna go, old timer?” Lance asked, ready to square up.

“Bring it on, kiddo. I’ll give you the ol’ one two!” Coran said as he got into a boxer position.

“Yeah right! By the time you-”

“Enough!” Allura said as she crossed her arms sternly. “Since you both feel the other is responsible, you both get to repair the damages. You both will fetch a new Balmera crystal. And that’s final.”

“Right away, Princess.” Coran said as he side eyed Lance. “We’ll finish this later.”

Lance merely stuck his tongue out at him as he walked away to prepare for the trip.

~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean it’s going to be a long flight? Can’t we just wormhole there and back?” Lance whined as the small ship was being loaded up. “It would so much faster.”

“Lance, we have to save the rest of the crystals energy. Besides, you’ll be back tonight.” Allura patted his shoulder, trying to soothe him. “Just get the crystal and hurry home, it’ll only be a tic.”

”Fine, but I’m going to nap the whole way. You can never have too much beauty sleep.” He told her as Coran climbed into the driver seat. Lance had agreed to let Coran pilot since he didn’t exactly know where they were going, and if he had to take directions from Coran again, he’d fly them both into a sun.

~~~~~~~~

Lance woke up with an undignified snort as he jumped up. “Who what when huh?” He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Goodmorning, sleepy pants. We’ve arrived at the Balmera!” Coran said cheerfully as he looked for a spot to land. Lance grumbled as he wiped the little bit of drool from his cheek.

“Already? Awesome. Let’s go find us a crystal and get back before dinner.” He beamed as they landed.

“Now wait just a tic.” Coran said before Lance could hop out. “Maybe it’ll be faster if I go, and you stay by the ship. I know the Balmerans here.” The younger Altean shrugged. “Excellent! I’ll be back in a jiffy!” Lance watched as he nimbly jumped out and headed straight into a tunnel.

After a few minutes of idle foot tapping and a handful of hummed songs, Lance grew bored. “I’ll just walk around the ship. Besides, it’s a shame to keep myself cooped up.” He said to himself as he stretched. Lance wondered around for awhile, taking in the sights and smiling. A healthy Balmera was a beautiful thing. Everything was so green, so comforting, and so inviting. Lance hummed as he put a little energy into the Balmera, thanking it for letting them visit.

“You’re Altean, right?” A smooth voice said from a distance, causing Lance to jump slightly. “Calm down, handsome. I won’t bite.” A sharp grin flashed in the shadows, implying the opposite of the previous statement. The speaker must have noticed Lance’s discomfort because he stepped out of the shadows with his palms up. “I must say, you are a cutie.” The face that belonged to the voice was undoubtedly beautiful, even more so as it was framed with thick silver hair. His bright gold eyes shined brightly as they twinkled with unknown intent.

“And I must say, you are creepy. Who watches people in the shadows these days anyway?” Lance said as he recovered from his surprise. The shocked look on the purple skinned male made Lance smirk slightly.

“Excuse me?” He asked incredulously as he walked forward. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“Hmm. Nope. Don’t know, don’t care. See ya.” Lance said as he walked away with a small wave. A small snapping noise was the only indication that Lance had that something had happened. In a matter of seconds, Lance fell forward and was dragged backwards. A swift kick to the ribs caused Lance to flip over with a groan.

“I am Prince Lotor. And who would you be, hmm?” He said with a sick grin as he inched his face closer to Lance’s.

“A little tied up and running out of patience.” Lance replied as he jumped up, smacking Lotor’s face with his head. The purple prince stumbled backwards, giving Lance a chance to quickly get to his feet. “Oh yeah, and I’m leaving too.” He quipped as he took off running towards his ship.

“So naive.” Lotor chuckled as he watched him run for a moment. Before Lance could enter the nearest tunnel, he was sent flying backwards. The Altean hit the ground with a grunt. “There’s no use in trying to leave. I’ve already claimed you.”

“What?” Lance asked, slightly confused and very angry. His attacker nodded to his ankle, drawing Lance’s eyes there as well. There was a vibrant purple whip that had tied itself around leg. “What was your name again? Prince Loser?” Lance taunted before collapsing to the ground, overtaken with spasms. A flaming pain engulfed his muscles, making him twitch and convulse.

“You will watch your tongue or I’ll have it cut from your lovely mouth.” Lotor snapped as he flicked the whip slightly, causing the electrical current to cease its attack on Lance. “Now get up, we have places to be.” Lance was still recovering from the convulsions as he shakily sat up.

“No.” He spat back, staring him down. Lotor seemed honestly surprised.

“Well, it seems like you’re going to require a lot of training. But don’t worry, pet. I’m sure you’ll be wonderful when I’m done breaking you.” Shock melted into malice as Lotor smiled. No, it wasn’t a smile. Lance felt a cold chill go down his spine when he saw the predatory grin.

“You can’t just go around and kidnap people!” Lance snapped at the approaching prince. His aggressor chuckled, clearly amused.

“See, I can. And I am. And I’ll even explain how.” He stared down at Lance, all humor had drained from his face in an instant. “Because if people try to stop me, I’ll kill them. And if you try to escape again, I’ll blow up your ship. And then you’ll be responsible for the death of the other Altean.” His cold hand grabbed Lance’s jaw roughly. “I know you can’t be completely stupid, so don’t try anything.” Lotor snarled shoved Lance roughly back. “Now get up, We’re leaving.”

“My shipmate will come looking for me.” Lance replied, still refusing to get to his feet.

“Hmm...Good point.” Lotor thought for a minute before giving Lance a rough kick to the face. “That’s why you’re going to contact him and tell him you found a different ship to go home in.” The Galra prince smiled as he held Lance’s communicator in front of him. The shock on Lance’s face seemed to bring a smile to Lotor’s once again. “You didn’t think I’d let you have this in your pocket, did you? Oh my treasure, you amuse me.”

“When did you-”

“When did I take it? Right after you tried to leave the first time.” He waved it closer to Lance. “Tell him what I told you to say, and he can leave the Balmera in once piece.” Lance sighed in defeat and took the communicator.

“Hey Coran? I want you to go on ahead without me. I found an old friend and we plan on catching up.” Lance said softly, the situation slowly sinking in.

“Are you sure? We’ve just finished loading up the crystal.” Coran’s voice buzzed in from the small speaker.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Lance bit his lip and took a shaky breath. “I’ll see you later, ok?”

“Righty-o Lance. I’ll be sure to tell Princess Allura that you’ll be back soon.” Before Lance could reply, his communicator was taken from his hands.

“Very good. Lance, was it? That’s a very pretty name for a very pretty boy.” Lotor grinned, pleased that his new treasure could follow orders.

“And you’re Lotor, right? That’s a good name for a big, steaming pile of shi-” Lance’s insult was cut off as his communicator smashed into his face, leaving him unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to try to update this regularly if this gets some positive feedback. I'll let you all know now, I'm not sure if I'm going to do R or M rated stuff. However, if you request it I will deliver. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr. I'm [raventhefae](http://raventhefae.tumblr.com)


End file.
